


Fever

by Tsukigakireida



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bodily Fluids, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukigakireida/pseuds/Tsukigakireida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué pasa cuando entrenas mucho durante el campamento en Tokyo? Preguntadle a Tsukishima Kei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> No hay nada como el SMUT para desconectar un rato :P Y Tsukki se presta...

Todo el mundo parecía dormir en aquel campamento en Tokyo, pero las luces del baño seguían encendidas, aunque eran las 3 de la mañana. Hacía mucho rato que Tsukki había desaparecido, y ése era el único lugar donde podía estar. Yamaguchi esperó un par de minutos junto a la puerta, hasta que oyó un breve susurro y una respiración entrecortada.

Conocía aquella voz. Corrió al interior antes de siquiera preguntarse si debía entrar allí.

—¿Estás bien, Tsukki?

La respiración siguió unos segundos antes de que la voz se impusiera de nuevo.

—Ahora no, Yamaguchi… Vete… vete a dormir.

Yamaguchi estuvo a punto de obedecer, como siempre. Pero oyó un nuevo quejido de dentro del baño.

—¿Qué te pasa, Tsukki? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—…ngh.

—¿Quieres que avise a alguien?

—NO. No. Estoy bien. —Su voz hizo eco en las paredes del baño.

—Tsukki…

Un suspiro. Ruido de ropa. Y finalmente el clack del pestillo. Tsukishima no se había levantado del retrete para abrir la puerta, aunque estaba vestido. Yamaguchi contuvo una exclamación al verle.

—¡Tsukki! ¿Qué…? Estás muy rojo…

—Ya lo sé. Es la fiebre.

Yamaguchi se dio cuenta tarde de que había reaccionado poniéndole una mano en la frente: intentó reaccionar pidiéndole disculpas, pero para entonces la temperatura del blocker le estaba quemando la piel y los pensamientos tímidos.

—¡Estás ardiendo!

—Ya lo sé.

—Tenemos que avisar al entrenador, o al profesor, o a Suga-san.

—No, espera. No puedo —musitó Tsukki con la voz espesa, apoyando la frente contra su mano.

—Pero… —Yamaguchi sintió que le costaba pensar, con el tacto de Tsukki contra sus dedos. Su piel era suave, delicada, y muy caliente. Y aquel rubor sobre sus mejillas, le daba un aspecto casi obsceno.

Movió la cabeza para quitarse aquellas _tonterías_ de la cabeza.

—…necesitas tomar algo…

—Ya he tomado algo. Siempre me ocurre esto cuando entreno tanto. Por la noche me da fiebre… aunque no tanta…

—…por eso…

Tsukki se acarició la frente con la mano de Yamaguchi, que por algún motivo se sentía incapaz de retirarla. Tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente, emitiendo un ronroneo constante.

—No lo entiendes —susurró Tsukishima, muy cansado—. ¿Puedo contarte algo íntimo?

—Cla… ¡claro! Lo que sea, Tsukki. Nunca le diré nada a nadie.

Tsukishima asintió, y abrió los ojos. Se incorporó un poco, apartándose del contacto, y Yamaguchi sintió la distancia entre su mano y la piel de Tsukki como un vacío insuperable. El blocker miró hacia abajo, hacia sus pantalones. Yamaguchi no pudo reprimir una aspiración de sorpresa.

Los shorts del pijama de Tsukishima apenas escondían aquel bulto entre sus piernas. La tela estaba tensa sobre la erección del blocker, que miró a otro lado, el rubor en sus mejillas escondido tras el rojizo de la fiebre.

Yamaguchi se tuvo que obligar a apartar la mirada, y aun así no pudo evitar mirar un par de veces más, sin poder decir nada.

—…siempre me ocurre. Cuando tengo fiebre. Sobre todo si estoy cansado.

—He… he oído que le pasa a mucha gente —intentó Yamaguchi, haciendo un esfuerzo por decir algo aceptable en aquella situación.

—Sé que tengo más fiebre de la que debería, pero no puedo ir a contárselo a nadie sin ocuparme antes de esto.

Yamaguchi comprendió.

—¡Ah! Ah… entonces… ah… pues… ¿quieres que espere fuera?

Tsukishima movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¿Crees que podría concentrarme sabiendo que estás en la puerta, tonto?

—…bueno… supongo que no —admitió Yamaguchi.

—Bah, supongo que es inútil. Debería irme a dormir y olvidarme de esto.

Tsukishima intentó levantarse, pero el mundo se volvió gelatina a su alrededor, y tuvo que sujetarse en la pared.

—¡Tsukki!

Notó los brazos de Yamaguchi sujetándole.

—Estoy bien, estoy bien…

—Claro que no lo estás —le contestó Yamaguchi, con una nota de irritación en la voz—. Tengo que avisar a alguien, Tsukki. Puede ser grave, así que no seas cabezota…

—No —Tsukishima sujeto la camiseta de Yamaguchi con fuerza—. No, Yamaguchi. Escúchame, por favor.

Aquel “por favor” derritió por dentro a Yamaguchi, que perdió toda su resolución. El blocker se dejó caer hasta sentarse de nuevo en el retrete.

—Está bien, pediré ayuda. Pero entonces deja que haga esto primero.

—…pero no puedo dejarte solo.

Tsukishima esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Es que quieres mirar?

Yamaguchi se encendió hasta estar más rojo que Tsukishima. Entendió demasiado tarde que era una de las bromas irónicas de Tsukki, y todos sus pensamientos ya se habían reflejado en su cara.

—Yo…

—Qué pervertido —se rió Tsukki, con la voz muy cansada y los ojos cerrados—. Ya me da igual. Creo que me está volviendo a subir la temperatura, porque la verdad es que ni siquiera me importa. Si vas a quedarte date la vuelta. Y cierra el pestillo.

Yamaguchi tardó un par de pestañeos en obedecer. Se giró y cerró la puerta, con la mano temblando y el pánico instalado en su estómago. Apenas podía entender qué estaba haciendo, o qué pensaba de aquello. Ni siquiera podía concebir que Tsukki, es decir, Tsukishima Kei, su admirado eternamente Tsukishima, fuese a hacer…

Pero ahí estaba. El pánico de su estómago se transformó en otra cosa, una especie de calor intenso que recorrió su columna e hizo temblar sus piernas, en cuanto oyó el ruido de la ropa y el primer sonido estrangulado. Aquello que se parecía demasiado a un gemido ahogado.

—Uf…

Yamaguchi no se atrevió a moverse, aunque estaba temblando.

—Ah…

Tenía la mano todavía sobre el pestillo.

—Mm…

Estaba completamente congelado, pero ardiendo. Incluso sus pensamientos iban a la vez deprisa y a la vez no se movían nada. Escuchó aquellos sonidos durante un minuto, antes de que un escalofrío le recorriese por completo.

—Ngh…

Así que Tsukki era del tipo que hacía ruido. Yamaguchi cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero los abrió de pronto para mirarse. A sí mismo. A sus pantalones. Estaba ocurriendo lo peor.

—Tsukki…

—Ah… ¿qué…? Mm…

El sonido del frusfrus de la tela era rítmico y acompañaba los gemidos de Tsukishima.

—¿De verdad estás… haciéndolo?

Tsukishima rio. Y gimió.

—No… ggg… estás ayudando… mm… esto es difícil…

—Lo siento…

—No creo… uf… que pueda… ah… así… no lo voy a conseguir…

Yamaguchi notaba la tela de sus boxers comprimida, y cada vez más húmeda. Quizá Tsukki no lo conseguiría, pero si seguía haciendo aquellos ruidos, él sí que lo iba a conseguir. De pronto le cruzó por la mente que aquella era la única vez, probablemente, en que jamás tendría la oportunidad de ver a Tsukki haciéndolo. Tocándose. ¿Cómo lo estaba haciendo? ¿Qué le gustaba?

No pudo reprimir un pequeño vistazo. Se giró muy despacio, esperando ser reprendido antes de alcanzar a ver nada, pero Tsukishima sólo siguió haciendo aquellos sonidos lascivos que le estaban volviendo loco.

Le vio. Estaba sentado, con la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, las gafas mal colocadas y las mejillas rojas. Estaba sudando, y tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, no le estaba viendo. Era tan hermoso como un ángel, con los bucles rubios pegados a la frente, y los labios mojados, entreabiertos para dar paso a los quejidos obscenos.

Sus manos estaban dentro de sus pantalones, que casi le cubrían por completo: la derecha subía y bajaba la longitud de su miembro rosado, cubierto de líquido preseminal. Su otra mano se perdía entre sus piernas, y Yamaguchi apenas pudo imaginar qué estaba haciendo con ella. Su camiseta levantada permitía ver unos abdominales perfectos que se mecían al ritmo de su respiración.

—Ah… Yamaguchi… ah… creo que no… mmm…

Oír su nombre entre gemidos le hizo perder cualquier cautela; se dio la vuelta para mirar con descaro total. La mano del blocker se ralentizaba, apenas la movía.

—No… puedo… me estoy… poniendo raro…

—Tsukki… —Yamaguchi dio un paso adelante.

Tsukishima abrió un poco los ojos, pero apenas le dio importancia a que Yamaguchi le estuviese mirando. De hecho, empezó a mover su mano más deprisa.

—Nggg…. —gimió—. ¿Por qué… ah… estás así?

Yamaguchi recordó sus pantalones, que le apretaban como nunca. Tsukki le estaba mirando la entrepierna, y no había recelo en sus ojos, ni reproche. Sólo había fiebre, curiosidad, y quizá anticipación. ¡¿Cómo iba a controlarse así?!

Se acercó y le besó. Le introdujo la lengua dentro, saboreándole del todo. Quizá se estaba aprovechando de un enfermo, quizá perdería la amistad que tenían. Quizá aquello era la destrucción, pero no podía parar. Le sujetó la nuca con fuerza, mientras profundizaba el beso y recorría cada rincón con la lengua.

Fue Tsukki quien hizo fuerza para separarse, y cuando le soltó respiró como si se estuviera ahogando. Pero su mano iba más deprisa, y Yamaguchi vio desde arriba, que su otra mano se perdía entre sus piernas, probablemente para masajear su próstata desde el perineo.

Fue Tsukishima quien volvió a buscar sus labios tras respirar, rodeando su cuello con el brazo derecho. Lamió los labios de Yamaguchi, buscando de nuevo el contacto de su lengua. Su respiración era rápida, aunque había dejado su miembro sin atención.

Ni siquiera lo pensó. ¿Cómo, si su mente se había consumido por completo en aquel calor? En mitad de aquel beso exigente de Tsukki, Yamaguchi bajó su mano hasta rozar la punta del pene de Tsukishima. La humedad le sorprendió, al igual que el gemido largo del blocker, que sonó en el eco del baño. Se lo tomó como permiso para tocar.

Rodeó la punta con los dedos y empezó a bajar por toda su longitud, mojándose la mano, cada vez más resbaladizo. Tsukishima tuvo de dejar el beso para controlar su respiración y no gritar todos los gemidos que estaba mal conteniendo.

Yamaguchi aprovechó para atacar su cuello, lamiendo aquella piel de porcelana que siempre había deseado probar. El brazo de Tsukishima le sujetó con fuerza, todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión.

—Ah… Yama… Yamaguchi… ah… uhm… más…

Yamaguchi siguió moviendo la mano, despacio, perdido en la sensación del calor. Se oyó suspirar, aunque nunca pensó que era capaz de hacer esos sonidos.

—Más deprisa… ¡ah! hazlo más deprisa… por favor… Yamaguchi… Yamaguchi…

—Ah, Tsukki…

Se liberó del abrazo, y se arrodilló en el suelo entre sus piernas. Sólo dirigió una breve mirada hacia arriba, para pedir permiso, pero no lo necesitaba: Tsukishima estaba completamente azorado, excitado y expectante, completamente rendido a lo que quisiera hacer con él. Yamaguchi se introdujo su miembro en la boca, y chupó con fuerza.

Notó los músculos de las piernas de Tsukki tensarse a su lado, con los pies de puntillas. Era posible que aquel grito se hubiese oído hasta las habitaciones, pero eso sólo acariciaba el ego de Yamaguchi. Se movió contra Tsukishima, lamiéndole completamente, jugueteando con la lengua, sacándole completamente y devorándole de golpe.

—No puedo más… ah… Yamaguchi… —empezó Tsukki, intercalando grititos desde su diafragma entre las palabras—. Sí, sí, así… más… más…

Yamaguchi obedeció. Notó la escalada también en su interior, a la vez que comenzaba a chupar más deprisa a Tsukki, que hundió los dedos en su pelo. Los ruidos del sexo se escapaban de su garganta, cada vez que Tsukki entraba y salía, cada vez a mayor velocidad. Algo se revolvió dentro de Yamaguchi, que se llevó una mano deprisa a sus shorts, justo a tiempo de notar como el líquido los atravesaba a la vez que Tsukki eyaculaba con fuerza en su garganta. Apenas pudo contener el ruido de su propio placer, que quedó cubierto por sonido gutural, casi primario que hizo Tsukishima.

Salió de él, derramando un poco de aquel líquido sobre la ropa del blocker y sobre la suya propia. Tragó el resto para poder respirar, Tsukki siguió acariciándose unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados y las cejas juntas. Poco a poco su pecho fue ralentizando su respiración, y volvieron lentamente a la realidad.

Yamaguchi notó como el pánico volvía a su estómago, y todas aquellas preguntas y posibles desarrollos nefastos de aquello invadían sus pensamientos. Se levantó de pronto, con la intención de ayudar, y cogió papel para ayudar a limpiar al blocker.

—Lo siento… lo siento mucho, Tsukki…

Tsukishima negó con la cabeza.

—Está bien —y sonrió de lado—. Parece que tú recibiste la peor parte.

Yamaguchi se miró. Tenía el líquido de Tsukki por la camiseta, y una mancha enorme en su pantalón veraniego. Se sonrojó completamente.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

—Ya he dicho que está bien.

Tsukki se levantó, con ayuda de la pared y abrió la puerta. Caminó hasta el lavamanos para limpiarse.

Yamaguchi le imitó en otro lavamanos. Le miró de reojo durante el proceso.

—Será mejor que te cambies —dijo Tsukishima, viendo cómo Yamaguchi pasaba papel húmedo por la ropa—. Incluso una ducha.

—Sí… —Yamaguchi suspiró—. ¿Cómo estás?

Tsukishima acabó de lavarse la cara.

—Mejor… gracias.

Yamaguchi no fue capaz de contestar “de nada”, sólo enrojeció una vez más aquella noche.

—¿Volvemos?

—Claro, Tsukki.

Pero Tsukishima lo pensó un segundo, parado en el marco de la puerta. Antes de salir se giró y besó a Yamaguchi.

Por algún extraño motivo, se cruzaron a Kuroo Tetsuro, capitán del nekoma, en el pasillo, que les miró con una sonrisa que le dio escalofríos a Yamaguchi, antes de decir “buenas noches” al pasar de largo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡Muchas gracias por leer!!
> 
> Como siempre, mas guarreridas y fanfics en mi tumblr tsukifanfics.tumblr.com
> 
> Podéis dejarme ideas locas en los comment~~


End file.
